One Of Us
by Shakku
Summary: On a dark and cloudy night, Haibara is attacked on her way to Hakase's. Not by Gin, but by something else cloaked in black. The next day, she wakes up, but here's the thing...she's dead. Vampire fic! OCs! ConanxAi?
1. On A Dark Night

**A/N:** A different twist to the vampire DC fics that are roaming about ff, don't you think? This is also my first Haibara centered fic, so be nice. Oh, and it won't really be the Twilight vampire kind of thing, but they will have abilities/gifts, because I like that idea. :3 I was going to try writing it in first person, but I'm not really good at that, so yeah. My iCarly fic is the only one I've done that.

**Summary: **On a dark and cloudy night, Haibara is attacked on her way to Hakase's. Not by Gin, but by something else cloaked in black.

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan is not mine.

One Of Us

It was a dark and stormy night. Not like in the fairy tales, where you usually expect a bright and sunny day in a far a way place. This story is far from a fairy tale.

This was the story of death, of how it came to one known as Haibara Ai, formerly known as Miyano Shiho.

Haibara had been at the Mouri Detective Agency with Kudo-kun and the Mouri girl, along with the rest of the Shonen Tantei-dan, either reading books, boredly watching Yaiba (well, boredly to Haibara and Conan), or playing the odd video game. Mouri was annoyed at all the kids, but Ran of course happily welcomed them in. She reminded her of Akemi so much it was painful…

_'An-ue.…' (1)_

Looking up at the clouds as she walked home, having said good bye to everyone else, she could feel something off. It wasn't going to rain, it was just dark out, and Haibara knew that the dark never meant anything good. She quickened her pace a bit, as her heart began to pound.

She felt as if she was being watched.

But not by them.

The feeling still made her scared. She wasn't like Edogawa-kun, who had high-powered kicking sneakers and tranquilizer darts. If she were Shiho, she would've been carrying a gun. But what seven year old girl carries a gun around?

So, she walked faster instead.

She saw a shadow, and turned around to look behind her. Nothing was there. Maybe she was just being paranoid because of the black cloathed figures still after her. She shook her head and turned around, continuing on her path to Hakase's.

That was when she felt it. A sharp pain in her neck.

It was so intense at first, the pain made her cry out. She couldn't see what was attacking her, whether it was a mad dog or some sort of animal. In the dark, all she could see was a pair of red eyes.

Her face went white, and she tried to struggle, get away, hit her attacker something. But she had no high-powered kicking sneakers, no tranquilizer darts. She felt herself starting to get weaker, and soon her vision was getting blurry. Whatever it was, was drawing a lot of her blood. But from a simple bite?

_'K-Kudo-kun…'_ was her last coherent thought, before she fell limp into her attacker's arms, pale as pale can be.

_'So...this is who the that black cloathed organization's been searching for,' _her attacker thought, as they lifted her up into a pair of cold arms. Stepping into a street light, one could better see her attacker, rather than just a shadow with red eyes.

In the street light, one could make out the form of a rather attractive young woman, in her early twenties by the look of her appearance. She had long, dark black hair that flowed past her shoulders and nearly down to her waist, along with a pair of blue eyes. She wore a dark red sleevless top, and a pair of black jeans. She was pale in complexion, and had a thin figure, but was nowhere near anorexicly thin. She wore a pair of black heels on her feet, and her nails were painted a nice dark red. She bared a small resemblence to one Ran Mouri, if you looked at her long enough to notice.

_'Sherry you're one of us, now.'_

_(1) Not sure what Sherry calls her sister in the anime, but anu-ue means sister and it's what Kohaku calls Sango in the anime InuYasha. _

A/N: Nope, the vampire is not Akemi, though I was thinking of that at first...it would be a neat idea. Next chapter is soon, like tomorrow if I get a few reviews. As for how this vampire knows about the organization, Sherry, and who she is...you'll find that out soon. Next chapter stars Conan! Should it be HaibaraxConan or just keep it Haibara centered? Maybe bring Gin in somehow? Any ideas? XD I already have her 'gift' figured out.


	2. Dead But Not Gone

**A/N:** Hopefully this is a little bit longer than the last...hey, a little bit longer! :P Sorry for non-Jonas fans reading this... I /am/ a fan. :D Haha, enough of my rambling... yeah, I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan doesn't belong to me. I just wrote this at work.

One Of Us 

Chapter 2 - Dead But Not Gone

"Nani?"

Ran looked up from making her dad and Conan pancakes for breakfast. Conan had just yelled into the phone, and his face had gone awfully white. Even her dad had looked up from his desk to see what was wrong.

"Are you sure, Hakase? Haibara didn't come home at all last night?"

She frowned. That not so talkative little girl that always hung around Conan and the kids. The one who seemed to know as much as Conan about things a child their age should not. She was missing, and Conan seemed worried. Why did that make her heart feel a twinge of jealousy?

"I'm sure, my boy. When did she leave the agency?"

"She left at around ten o' clock. Surely it wouldn't take her that long to get home, unless ... you don't think they..." he stopped before he'd say anything more that he'd regret in front of the old man and Ran.

They couldn't know.

Not about them.

"It's highly possible," said Agasa over the phone. "But for now, don't call the police. You search for her on your own. It wouldn't be good to get the police involved, especially if there's a high chance that it could be thsoe figures dressed in black."

"Right," Ran heard Conan say into the phone. "I'm on it, Hakase!"

Immediately he'd hung up the phone and hopped off the couch, turning to look at Ran whom he could see in the kitchen. "Ran nee-chan, I'm going to look for Haibara-san! I'll have some breakfast later, okay?"

"Ah, wait, Conan-kun!" But before she could get a word in, even a 'be careful', he was out the door.

"Kid must have a little girlfriend," Kogoro said from his chair, not taking his eyes off the now turned on television. Ran paused.

"But they don't look like they're dating. Conan just tries his best to keep everyone safe, otou-san."

"Tch, a brat his age shouldn't be worrying about keeping people safe! That's police business!"

Ran sighed, and went back to making breakfast.

"Haibara..." Conan whispered as he looked around. He hadn't found much, but near a street lamp on a cold, deserted street in the morning, he'd found a few drops of dried blood. Whether it was Haibara's or not, he had no idea, but it was the only thing he had to go on at this point. Maybe she hadn't even gotten that far from the agency when she was attacked. But how had the black cloathed figures known she was still alive? They'd been so careful to hide their identities, especially her...

"Don't worry, I'll find you..." Conan said quietly to himself as he looked around. A familiar voice startled him.

"Find who, Conan-kun?"

"A-Ayumi-chan!" he sweatdropped, turning around to face her. She looked around, and her eyes widened at spotting the blood on the ground. "Conan-kun! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Iie, it's not mine," he shook his head. "It's just... I'm not sure who's it is, Ayumi-chan. But please, this might be dangerous. For once could you please listen to me and head on home?"

Conan usually only asked her once, and they never listened. But he sounded like he was nearly begging now, and that look in his eyes, he was worried about something.

"Did something happen to Ran nee-chan, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked, figuring with that look on his face, it would be her.

"Ah...no, she's fine."

"Then...Genta-kun or Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Don't tell me it's Haibara-san?" she whispered.

"Ayumi-chan, please, this is dangerous. You could really get hurt, and I don't want that," she blushed a little as he said that. "Please just go home alright? I'll call you when everything's alright."

She couldn't say no to him now. "Alright, Conan-kun," she said softly. "I won't even tell Mitsuhiko-kun or Genta-kun."

Conan smiled slightly at her. "Thank you, Ayumi-chan. Bye!" he said, running off to, well where, she wasn't quite sure.

But she felt as though she might not see him for a long time now.

* * *

"Haibara!" he called, looking around. There were no traces of her anywhere, and the only supposed clue he had was the blood on the ground by the street lamp. He wasn't getting anywhere, and she wasn't responding, which meant it was possible she was either far away now, or in a place nearby where she couldn't hear him...

...or she was unable to respond.

He shook his head. _'Stop it, Kudo. She's not dead. She's not dead.'_ He thought as he continued running around, though he had no idea where at this point, he was just looking everywhere. He hadn't run into anyone else since Ayumi, and nearly half-an-hour had passed since that encounter. It looked like she actually listened for once.

"Little boy, are you looking for something you lost?"

Conan blinked, and turned around. His eyes widened slightly when he thought it was Ran standing in front of him, but she didn't call him 'little boy'. No, she just looked a bit like her.

"Not something...someone..." he panted slightly, and she thought he might have been running around aimlessly for quite some time.

"Hmm, well I might have what your looking for," she smiled down at the boy, but his eyes only narrowed. How would she know what he was looking for if he hasn't even told her yet?

She chuckled a little bit. "Just follow me...Kudo-kun."

The boy's face went white, and her smile turned into a small smirk. Now he was determined to find out how this girl knew everything, and so he stuffed his hands into his pockets and he followed her as she said to.

* * *

"Haibara!" Conan exclaimed when they entered a dark room. He couldn't see much but a light from the lamp on a desk beside a bed with white sheets illuminating a sleeping Haibara Ai. He immediately rushed over, and felt for a pulse.

His heart nearly stopped when he didn't find one.

"No..." He was too late, and he was with her killer! He turned to face her with a glare, only to find her smiling?

"She's fine, Kudo-kun. Look, she's waking up."

"Eh?" he blinked, turning to look at Haibara who was still resting in bed. Her eyes were slowly starting to open up, and she immediately sat upright in bed when she remembered what happened, but then winced in pain.

"Haibara!" Conan was quickly at her side again, and her eyes widened slightly as she looked up at him.

"E-Edogawa-kun?" she asked tiredly, blinking a few times so that her gaze would come into focus. "How...?"

"Hakase told me you didn't come home last night," he said quietly. "I thought it might be..."

She nodded and looked around until her eyes fell on the girl, and she tensed, moving closer to Conan. It didn't feel like she was with the Black Organization, but she still felt dangerous, and powerful.

"I am sorry for bringing two children into this," the woman said as she gave a small bow, a frown gracing her features. "I couldn't control myself last night, Haibara-san. Please forgive me."

Conan's eyes narrowed. "How do you know our names? Did Haibara tell them to you?"

She shook her head. "Iie. She did not. I know most things, I know that right now you're thinking I might be with the men cloathed in black, while your friend is sure I'm not." He glanced over at Haibara, who wasn't looking directly at him at the moment, but at her.

"Start from the beginning, please," she said quietly. "I'd like a name first, then explanation on what happened last night."

"Certainly," the woman said, as she took a seat in a chair near the bed. Conan sat on the edge of it, near her. "Well, to introduce myself... my name is Akiko, and I am a vampire."

**A/N:** Was that a little rushed? Sorry if it seemed that way and since the vampires have gifts, can you guess Aikiko's now, and what Haibara's might be?

I'll make something clear here now, though: No Shinyness of the vampires in this fic, they're the normal die by stake to the heart or turn to dust type of vampire. I like the gift idea, and I usually include that in a vampire story. That's the only thing Twilightish about it.

Also, before I go too far into this story with chapters and not asking... would anyone like to beta read this fic for me? I'll PM you my e-mail if you are interested. :D

Look for the next chapter soon!


	3. Sherry

**A/N:** A lot of people voted for ConanxAi, so that's what it'll be eventually! Thank you all for your reviews, I didn't expect it to turn out like this, though I know Haibara is a much loved character.

One Of Us 

Chapter 3: Sherry

Conan and Haibara both stared at her like she was insane. Since both of them were quite smart, and used logic and science to fix all problems, they never once believed in such creatures.

"Vampire? Tch...as if," Conan said with an eyeroll. Haibara sighed, looking over at him.

"Then explain how I am wide awake, with no pulse or heart beat."

"...Nani?" he looked over at her, immediately feeling around her neck for a pulse...none. It was the same with her heart.

It wasn't beating. Eyes narrowing, he looked over towars Akiko. "What did you do to her?"

She smiled. "I was, unable to control my thirst last night. I hadn't fed in a while, so...now Sherry is one of us."

Both of their eyes widened at that, not so much as 'one of us', but the name. "How do you know my codename?"

"My gift," Akiko said with a shrug, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Conan blinked. "Nani?"

"Every vampire has a gift, a special ability... my friend Rin can move things with her mind, and her mate, Silas, can see into the future. It's not so much though, only simple visions that come sometimes, not always, and sometimes they change," she explained. "I, on the other hand, have the unique ability to read minds."

She blinked. "So that means, if I am a vampire, I will get one of these _'gifts'_ too...how do I figure out what it is?" Haibara asked. Conan shook his head. This all wasn't happening... in all reality, Haibara Ai was dead, but there she sat on the bed, talking to another dead girl.

He was the only one alive here.

Were they really vampires? Just what was going on?

"Well, some gifts happen right away. Some take a while... I think you'll figure it out."

That wasn't much of an explanation thought Conan. He crossed his arms, and noticed that Haibara was awfully quiet after that. "Um...is there a bathroom or something around here?"

"Oh, yes...just walk out the door and across the hall."

Haibara nodded and stood up without so much as a glance at Conan, and walked out of the room. Akiko smiled.

"It must be a shock, even to her."

"No kidding, but do you really expect us to believe in vampires?"

"What other proof can I give you, tantei-san?" asked Akiko. "Sherry has no pulse, no heartbeat, and her skin is pale. I am also the same way. I'll bet she even has fangs now. I can show you mine." She opened her mouth, and pointed to her teeth, which were shiny white fangs. "How do you explain one who's able to hide both a pulse and a heartbeat?"

"Exactly. There are things in this world that even you don't know about, tantei-san."

"K-Kudo-kun!" came a surprised voice from the bathroom. Both Conan and Akiko looked up.

"Haibara? What is it?" Conan called.

"I think...I think you should come here...something's wrong with the bathroom mirror.."

Conan raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Akiko, who merely shrugged. Sighing, he walked out of the room, though the sight he was met with in the bathroom was a most unexpected one indeed.

There, standing before him, although she was looking into a mirror, was Haibara. Except, something was off. She was taller, and had slightly longer hair, nice curves, and a chest...well, you get the idea. She was still wearing the same clothes, but...

She was Shiho.

"...Haibara?"

"...You see it don't you? Akiko-san must've put a spell on this mirror or something," Shiho said as she leaned in closer to the mirror. "But then, you still look like Edogawa-kun to me."

"Haibara..."

"I thought you would appear as Kudo-kun, but I was mistaken. What sort of-"

"Haibara!"

"Eh?"

"It's not...a trick of the mirror," he said. Shiho blinked, staring... down at him. "You are Sherry. You're...older."

"Oh, so this is your gift!" Akiko said with a smile as she opened the door. Conan and Shiho turned. "I think you can turn into Sherry when you'd like, but also be little Haibara Ai."

"How do I change back?" Shiho asked. She couldn't exactly go about walking home like this.

"Close your eyes, and concentrate," Akiko explained, and she nodded, closing her eyes. Conan watched her, though a small spark of jealousy was running through him at seeing Shiho and not Haibara. He wanted to be Shinichi, not Conan!

Conan blinked. Seconds had passed, and where Shiho used to be, was now Haibara. She looked around, then at Conan.

"Well?"

"Haibara."

_'This might prove to be interesting,'_ thought Akiko with a small grin on her face.

**A/N:** Mwahaha, I did this with another of my vampires in a roleplay, the same ability/gift, so yeah. Hope you liked the idea, it was all I could think of, unless there was all-knowing knowledge to make a cure, but that would be considered God-Moding in RP, and possibly Mary-Sueish here, so yeah, I went with that.


End file.
